


An Adjustment

by chiyacchi



Series: JunKeigo Family [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Family, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiyacchi/pseuds/chiyacchi
Summary: Ohira Shosei was just a small boy who likes living with all of his siblings in the orphanage until one day a couple of two men want to take him away from them and it horrified him thinking about being adopted...
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Ohira Shosei/Other(s)
Series: JunKeigo Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836829
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	An Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkeigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkeigo/gifts).



> First of all, it took me hours to finish it and I hope I deliver the feeling. But I'll apologize in advance if it doesn't meet your expectation. There might be slightly an OOC moment but I hope it's not too much?

Shosei was abandoned when he was seven years old. He was living alone with his birth mother but they were living in below poverty line. His mother barely able to feed him. They couldn't afford decent meal everyday. Sometimes they had to starve for a week. Sometimes their neighbors took pity of them and gave them leftover food, but even their neighbors weren't rich so they can only help that much.

He didn't blame his mother for leaving him alone at an orphanage though. It was the best she could do for him. Of course he knew the reason was because his mother couldn't raise him so she had to give him up.

But the trauma he went through, he still had nightmare about it. Shosei always thought why couldn't she just tell him the truth? He would accept it instead of being lied at. That night his mother asked him to go out with her and she told him to wait in an alleyway. But after she left, she never came back. Turned out the alleyway was near an orphanage and a volunteer found him waiting for his mother all night long. Three days passed and his mother didn't come back for him at all.

At the age of seven, Shosei was abandoned. He understood. But it also left a big hole in his heart. Because his mother didn't even say sorry or goodbye to him. He didn't even know whether she felt sad at leaving him there or perhaps relieved because she didn't have to carry a burden anymore? So Shosei swore, he won't get adopted. And when he turns eighteen he will get out of the orphanage and lives on his way instead of waiting for someone to adopt him.

At least that's what he thought for the past eight years. He always hid himself whenever there's a couple visiting the orphanage, looking for a kid or two to be adopted. 

He did the same this time. It has always been working. But for some reason, this couple insisted on adopting him. He didn't even know why? He was never one to stand out. He blended well with the crowds and nobody noticed him until now.

He ran away to his room the first time he heard the couple said they want him. He was scared to death.

No.

They can't take him away from his family, from his siblings, only to abandon him again this time. He did not trust adults in his life.

The couple approached him in his room after the director let them in.

"Hello," says the taller one. He stood in front of his door. Preventing him from running outside, perhaps?

The shorter one, a man so beautiful, he looks like in his late 30s (well, both of them look like they're in their 30s), walked to him slowly. He looked like he's approaching an untamed animal (Shosei scoffed inside his head by the thought of it).

The shorten man then sat at the end of his bed, he said slowly, "I'm Junki." He looked behind him then continued, "That's my husband, Keigo."

"I know, I heard your name downstair," Shosei replied in which the taller man chuckled. What's so funny, he thought?

"Yeah, well, Shosei...we want you to be our son," the taller man, Keigo, said.

"Why?" he asked. "Why me?"

Junki looked like he was thinking, but then he replied, "No reason. Seeing you felt like you're already our son?"

Shosei laughed sarcastically. "Stop joking around! Does that even make sense to you? It doesn't to me!"

"But we felt a connection when we saw you," Junki replied in a soft voice.

"What connection? I felt nothing," Shosei said deadly. 

See? Adults always talk nonsense and they always make something up. Their reasoning did not make sense to him at all. What nonsense are they spitting out, to be honest. They think they can fool him just because he's only fifteen years old.

"Well, Shosei-kun," Keigo called him. His ears twitched at the suffix he was using for him but he didn't say anything. "How do we convince you to be our son?"

The question caught him off guard. Nobody ever asked the children in this orphanage this kind of question. At least as far as he heard. All of them were taken away whether they want it or not.

"I don't know, I don't want to be adopted? I want to stay here..." he replied in a weak voice, looking down at his hand, playing with it.

Keigo seemed to be thinking again. Looking for a reply, perhaps? But the next thing that blurted out of the man's mouth once again caught him off guard.

"Then how about a trial...for three months? Be our son for three months. Let us prove that we can be your parents. If you're still not convinced then we'll let you go back here?"

"What?"

He repeated it words by words.

Shosei looked at them like they're crazy. 

"You can think about it...if you agree then we will comeback within a week? Talk to the director if you have a change of heart?" Junki said, standing up. He walked closer to him then he caressed his head.

When the man caressed his head, he felt his heart tugging. But he couldn't make out what he was feeling. He didn't answer until the two men left.  
.  
.  
.  
For the next few days, Shosei had been thinking about the two men who want to adopt him.

When Junki caressed his head. He wanted it more. He wanted that affection from a parent that has left him. He knew it was something he desired for the past eight years. But he kept telling himself to never fell on his trap.

Shosei sat down beside his sisters in the dining room at lunch. They all noticed him have been looking down for the past two days. The people he called sisters are either the children in the orphanage or just volunteers or even the staffs here. But these sisters are staffs who have been raising him like they're all his actual sisters.

Dani-neechan was the first one to spoke up, "Something on your mind, Shosei-kun?"

Shosei looked up at her then looked down back at his food. "Yeah..."

"Was it about the couple who want to adopt you?" It was Ali-neechan turn to talk now. Shosei didn't even bother to look. He knew it was rude but he just had so much to think he had no energy left. And usually Ali-neechan will scold him about his maner but she didn't even say anything when Shosei just nodded at her.

"Well, we've all heard about what happened from Ayu-shachou," Dani-neechan replied. 

"And we think you should consider it." This time, it was Krissy-neechan. She took his hand in hers. Holding it tightly, "Try to accept it, Shosei-kun, see if you like having parents. If you still don't want to then you can always come back here. We'll always be here for you."

They weren't wrong though. The couple did promise to send him back after three months. At least if he still think he's better off without having parents (thinking about this, he felt something at his heart as if saying he was wrong).

It's not that hard right? He just to endure whatever he had to in three months and then come back here? With all of his siblings? With the staffs whom he already consider as his own sisters. With the director who already felt like a parent. The only adult he could trust.

Three months would fly fast anyway, he wouldn't feel anything, right?

Making up his mind. He went to see the director.

He will accept the offer.

And he will prove them all wrong. Whatever the connection the couple told him, it didn't exist. There's no way such thing exist. It's all just a lie made up by adults anyway.  
.  
.  
.  
And so after talking to the director, he packed up his stuffs and wait for the couple to pick him up...or should he say take him away?

What he didn't expect was, it wasn't only Junki and Keigo who showed up but there are two other kids with them. One seems to be around his age, the other one looks younger than him.

The younger one perked up when he saw him, he tugged at Keigo's sleeve and said loudly, "Papa! Is that my new brother?"

Keigo looked down at the young kid and smiled softly. Shosei was starstruck at the smile Keigo gave the younger kid. He never received that kind of smile, not that he ever remembered it? Perhaps his birth mother gave him that smile, but that was a long time ago he couldn't remember anything. He didn't even remember her face.

He was brought back to reality when Keigo replied, "Yes, Issei-kun, he's your soon-to-be big brother!"

Issei looked excited when he heard the reply. Then he came to Junki who was smiling at him while holding hand with the other kid who looked like the same age as Shosei. "Pops!"

"Yes?" Junki replied.

"Let go of onii-chan!"

"Why?" Junki asked, pretending to be confused.

Shosei watched the whole thing happened. It was fascinating. He was never one to care about family interaction. At least not this kind of family, but for some reason watching them being excited like this...makes his heart felt warm...?

"I want Syoya-niichan to welcome our new brother together!" Issei replied, excitedly.

Syoya, the older kid, giggled. He looked up at Junki who's smiling really big at them. He then let go of Syoya's hand and said, "Alright, alright, go welcome him. Your Papa and I will go talk to the director, then?"

Syoya nodded, he then took Issei's hand and both ran at him. Shosei stood still when they came right in front of him.

"Hello!" Issei said, cheerfully, still holding hand with Syoya.

"Hi," Shosei replied shyly. He likes kids and the thought of them being his siblings excites him.

"Onii-chan, what is your name?" He asked.

"Shosei. Ohira Shosei."

"You're gonna be Sato Shosei soon! Sato like us!" Syoya replied. "Sato Issei. Sato Syoya. Sato Shosei!" he exclaimed while pointing at each of them.

'Well, I'll be back to Ohira in three months, anyway,' he thought to himself.

Shosei just smiled at them.

"I heard we're the same age," Syoya said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently our birthdays are just few days away. Doesn't that make us twin?"

Shosei laughed at his statement. "How does that even make sense?"

"I don't know, but we're just days apart so we can be birthday month twin?" He said, grinning widely.

Shosei chuckled. "Alright, I'll accept that."

Issei then bombarded him with a lot of questions. The boy is only eight year old so it's understandable that he's curious about everything. But Shosei is good at handling kids so the three of them chatted while waiting for Junki and Keigo.

Issei kept asking him question. Like for example why does he have the same hair with Papa (he learned that they call Keigo with Papa and Junki with "Poppy") or why didn't he show up sooner, he thought Shosei would join the family last week.

Shosei tried to answer all the questions being thrown at him. He sometimes evaded the question that made him uncomfortable and he noticed that Syoya helped him answering to some questions that he can't answer which he then later sent a thankful look at Syoya.

Not long after that Junki and Keigo came out and took all of his stuffs to their car. They told him to say goodbye to the director so he did.

The director was kneeling so that they'll be at the same height level. "Promise me you'll be a good son? Don't pull a trick on them," she said firmly.

"Ayu-san, I promised. But I won't be long there. I'll be back in three months," he replied.

Ayu shook her head, she then cupped his face. "Shosei, I promise you they're good people. And I promise you that you don't want to come back here after three months."

This time, it's his turn to shake his head. "We'll see that. But I think I will come back."

Ayu sighed hearing his answer. "Well, we will see then, Shosei-kun," she replied finally before telling him to go, ruffling his hair.

When he got into the car, Issei was sitting at the front on Junki's lap. Syoya was behind the driver's seat. He put on the seat belt and ride the car silently.

It was a peaceful kind of silence. Issei was falling asleep and Syoya as well, his head keep bumping at window. He looked in front and saw Junki holding Keigo's left hand. It was a sweet sight, but Shosei immediately looked away.  
.  
.  
.  
When they arrived, they took him to a home tour. He learned that they only have three rooms. But Issei gave up his room for Shosei's comfort and will now be sharing room with Syoya. While they introduced him to warm looking house, Junki told him to call him "Poppy" or "Pops" for short and call Keigo "Papa" from now on. It might take time, but they hope he will get used to it. 

He agreed.

The house was warm. he could feel the thick family atmosphere. He didn't know how he pick it up, but it just has that kind energy? The kind that made him let loose and feeling comfortable and safe, it made his guard down.

Shosei entered his now new room. Everything is new. The bed. The table. The sheets. Everything.

The entire family helped him unpack and tidy up his stuffs. They kept trying to keep him engaged, although most of the time Shosei just nodded and kept his silence but they tried to warm him up.

Apparently all of them are loud chatter. Shosei usually hates it. But their loud voices don't make him uncomfortable? He didn't mind at all.

So the first day went by without any accident.  
.  
.  
.  
One week went by.

Shosei already adapted to the new environment. He still calls the couple with 'Junki-san' and 'Keigo-san' most of the time, but he did try to call them Papa and Poppy which make their eyes flicker with excitement every time he calls them that.

He's already close to Syoya by now. The guy kept coming to his room and chat with him. Informing of all sort of stuffs about the family. At how Issei is a sneaky kid, he will try to play with anyone all the time no matter how busy someone is. But he's a cute kid. Or how their parents will keep being flirty at each other despite their old age and how they're just so cheesy. (Shosei witnessed their flirtiness three days after he arrived, he must admit he was horrified, Syoya had to throw stuffs at them to stop. In which they just giggled and say sorry before disappearing to their own room).

Basically, the house is lively and warm.  
.  
.  
.  
On his first month here, Issei suddenly barged to his room crying.

"What happened?" he asked his now younger brother.

The younger kid didn't answer but just ran towards him and hugged him. 

"Issei-chan?"

"I want you to be my onii-chan forever." Shosei heard him saying.

"What?"

Issei looked up at him and said, "I heard Papa and Poppy talking. They said you might leave us in a few months...can't you stay with us forever?"

Shosei didn't answer. His tongue felt numb. He didn't know what to say.

"Shosei-niichan? You can't?" Issei asked. His voice was full of devastation and disappointment. "Why...?"

Shosei shook his head. "I-"

"Issei."

Someone called from the door. When they both looked at the source of the voice it was Syoya.

"Go to your room, let onii-chan talk to Shosei?"

Isse looked at Shosei for a while and then at Syoya and back at Shosei again. Before finally letting go of Shosei then he left his room looking dejected.

"Why?" Syoya asked.

Both of them knew what the question was about. 

"Shosei, why? I thought we're brothers...? Can you tell me why?"

Shosei looked away. He's not ready to tell him his story yet. So he only replied, "Later. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Shosei didn't need to see. But he could feel Syoya nodding at him before finally leaving his room. The next thing he heard was Issei's loud cry from next room and then Syoya's, Junki's, and Keigo's voices could be heard next trying to soothe him.  
.  
.  
.  
The atmosphere felt gloomy the next day. Shosei avoided everyone even when Issei was greeting him good morning as always in his cheerful voice.

Shosei tried to smile and greet him back but failed to match Issei's cheerfulness.

They went to school in silence. When Keigo dropped Issei and then Syoya at their school, it was only Shosei left alone in the car.

"I heard what happen," Keigo said.

"Yes..." 

"Are you still feeling uncomfortable with us?"

"No...I like being with all of you..."

"But you still want to go back?"

"Yes?"

Keigo made u-turn and then replied, "Let's talk at home. We'll tell your teachers that you're sick."

Shosei didn't reply at all. He knew he had to talk to them sooner or later anyway.

So when they arrived back at their home, Junki was waiting for them in the living room. But instead of telling him to sit, they led him to their room which made Shosei confused.

"Papa..? Poppy...?" He called them.

Junki smiled at him. "Let's cuddles..."

"What?"

"He meant...let's talk while cuddling so you don't have to feel afraid...we will listen to you..."

Shosei was still confused but he obeyed them anyway and sat in between them in the middle of their bed while both of his parents lied down.

They didn't talk after that. It's silent.

It wasn't exactly maddening, but Shosei knew they understand that he can't magically open up to them. It will take a long time and they're not pressuring him to do that. None of them do that. Except for Issei, of course, but he's still a child who wants to know every answers to all of his question.

They didn't ask him question. But Shosei felt like explaining especially since Issei's cries last night tore his heart apart. It hurts him to know the boy cried for him. Cried at the thought of Shosei leaving him. And he's thankful for Issei's feeling was just pure of love and it warmed his heart.

Shosei opened his mouth but it wasn't word that came out. It was just him sobbing. He didn't know where to begin, he didn't even know what to tell them?

He felt them suddenly hugging him. Keigo didn't say anything, but Junki kept whispering that it's okay, he didn't have to explain anything. They will wait and he can take his time. Junki kept caressing his head while Keigo tried to soothe him by caressing his hand gently.

He fell asleep in their embrace.  
.  
.  
.  
He didn't know what exactly happen while he was sleeping but everything came back to normal the next day and he knew it was Junki and Keigo's doing. He did have ideas that they're trying to explain to Issei and Syoya that he needed time and he will open up to them.

They're so caring and understanding and so gentle Shosei almost choked up again thinking about it.

He then remembered how when he woke up yesterday it was already dark and Keigo was sleeping next to him and somehow he's already wearing his pajama.

He knew he's beginning to like them. That he wanted to stay and he wanted their affections. It felt so damn good and he felt so loved and protected. 

After the incident, Shosei didn't know how it happened but they will have cuddling session every now and then. They always invite Shosei and tell him if he wants to join he can do that anytime as long as it's comfortable for him.

At first he didn't join them. But after the third time and he kept hearing their giggles here and there, he started to crave for it too so he went to their room shyly and asked them, "Can I join?"

And all of them replied "Of course!" in union happily and so he started to join the cuddling session. It's now somehow became their daily activity before going to sleep at night (Issei's request because he said he loves it when he's with Papa, Poppy, and his favorite onii-chan aka Syoya and Shosei).

The cuddling session was just the kids telling the parents what happen in their school or the school work they're doing is so hard it makes them wanna cry. It was just simple conversation but the warm spread through his body.

At first, of course Shosei didn't try to talk but he naturally joined them and just say whatever. He shares what happened at school or sometimes his memories in the orphanage. He sometimes wanted to tell them about his trauma of being abandoned but he was so scared so every time he wanted to say it, he just closed his mouth again.

But he's slowly opening up. When Syoya and Issei left the room, Shosei stayed behind just to talk a bit more. And they let him. Sometimes he fell asleep and none of them actually moved him to his room.

One time he slept at his parents's room and he had a nightmare about his birth mother. He woke up in the middle of night sobbing. Junki woke him up asking him what's wrong or did he have a nightmare. And Shosei didn't go into details but he confirmed that he's been having nightmares since forever (except after he came to this house, he started to have less but he didn't say it. He didn't know why it started coming back to him though).  
.  
.  
.  
It's been two months since he came and he knew he's starting to love it here but he kept denying it.

Shosei realized when Ayu-san said he won't come back, she was actually saying he would fall in love with the family. And he did. He admit it.

He came to love his Papa who's silly. He sometimes blurted out jokes which make no sense at all and Shosei didn't even find it funny, but his Poppy would laugh at his Papa's joke because he loves him. He also came to like Syoya's company (well he already liked it since the beginning) and he also started to open up with him. He told him his story bits by bits and Syoya in turns also told him about his secret that no one knows (like how Syoya is actually having a crush on his classmate called Tsurubo Shion, nobody knows not even Papa and Poppy).

He also loves Pops so much. It felt comfortable being around him. And Shosei loves his hand so much. Especially when the hand was caressing his head. It makes him want to lean on his pop and fall asleep.

And Issei. Oh My God. This little bundle of joy who's so straightforward and wants to grow up to be a hero (Papa supports his dream because he said he still wanted to be a Spiderman even till this day so he said he would want his son to be hero someday). Shosei jsut can't not love him especially when he kept declaring his love to him everyday and how he's happy to have him as his brother and he wants to be with Shosei-oniichan for the rest of his life.

Yes, yes, Shosei admit it all. He loves them. He is in love with this family. And Shosei wants to stay. But he's torn between staying or coming back to his siblings. He loves it here, but he also loves it there and most importantly, he's still not ready if someday he has to face abandonment again in the future (his little heart kept telling him it won't happen, but his head said anything is possible).

So when one morning all of them were having breakfast while laughing at Keigo's silliness, Shosei suddenly blurted out, "I love you guys so much." without realizing it himself.

He only realized that he said it out loud when the entire family was staring at him with their jaws wide open. Shosei's face went red. Oh shit.

Issei was the first one to scream back the "I love you too!" and like always he came running to him and hugged him tightly, then he told Shosei that he will love him forever.

Shosei almost teared up there, but he hold on. He saw Syoya smirking at him, teasing him with a "I knew you would love us" look. And then he saw Papa and Pops exchanging look, he could see Pops was wiping his tear and fuck it Shosei started weeping when he saw it and it startled everyone.

Even Syoya went from having a smug look to a panic look when he heard Shosei suddenly cried and sob at the the dining room still hugging Issei in his arms.

Issei was so confused he started crying too. "Why is onii-chan crying? it makes me sad too..." he said between his sob.

"I want to stay. I want to stay with Papa. Pops. Syoya. And Issei-chan," he blurted everything out. 

Shosei didn't say anything after that. He just kept weeping. The family hugged him. 

Later that day Shosei talked with his Papa and Pops. He told them everything. About his birth mother. He told them the stories that only a handful of people knew. It took him a long time to explain because he told them while he was crying.

Both Papa and Pops cried along with him. When he finished the story, Pops took him into a hug and kept saying, "My child, my son, I promise you won't have to go through it ever again."

Papa also said the same thing that he swore he will love Shosei and the family till his last breathe. And that he will give him everything that he asks.

"But I still love everyone in the orphanage," Shosei said. "But I also want to live here with everyone..."

Papa laughed, "You can always visit the orphanage and have a sleep over with everyone there."

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course it will be okay! As long as you come back to us?"

Shosei smiled. "I will."

Both his Papa and Pops then hugged him tightly. 

"Can I sleep here?" he asked one last time.

Shosei knew Syoya and Issei were eavesdropping outside the room, but he didn't care, they will find about his past sooner or later anyway. He was baiting them to reveal themselves and they did because they suddenly barged in and screamed, "We want to sleep with you too!"

Shosei chuckled at that. His Papa and Pops looked dumbfounded at the two of them suddenly entering the room without announcement but with a demand instead.

"Did you two-"

"Pops, it's okay, I knew they're outside since the beginning. They have to know too, anyway..." Shosei interrupted him.

"Well, if you said so...then everyone...let's sleep?"

Both Syoya and Issei cheered at the invitation and they jumped to the King-sized bed. 

Shosei took both Papa's and Pops's hand. He smiled at them and mouthed, 'thank you'.

That night, they slept together in one bed. Like how a beautiful, warm, happy family would.  
.  
.  
.  
Shosei came to understand the connection his Papa and Pops talked about when he first saw him.

He realized all of them were connected through a red string of fate, leading them to meet. Shosei also came to find the answer that what happened to him in the past was bound to happen because Mr. Fate has something else in store for him and it's this happy little family who only knows how to love. He learned their way of being loved and giving love to others. 

If he ever sees his birth mother again, he would like to tell her that he understands why she did it. Although he expected an explanation, he wanted to tell her he's now happy.

Shosei was just a boy who fears being abandoned again. But he found himself people who will stay with him forever. Now Shosei is not afraid anymore because he knew. He can feel it through his entire body that this family will never leave each other behind.  
.  
.  
.  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Eri and I know she really wanted this. At least back then. Well, I'm adopting it now with my own touch for your birthday gift. Happy 22 Year Old!


End file.
